How they found out
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Well,what this fic is about isI guess clear by now.JS However, the last chapter is finally up!Please,as always, R&R!
1. How Viv found out

**Disclaimer:I don´t own WaT,even if I would like to own it!I just own this fanfic...**

**Pairing:J/S (obviously) **

**A/N:This is my first fanfic so I just can hope that you like it...It takes place before the show started.To explain why I wrote this I just can "say",that I thought it would be good to know how the persons,who knew about the affair found out!I have to confess that only the part ´til when the evening ...´ had been corrected by my beta, so there are possible a few (but maybe also a lot) mistakes...**

**Well I want now to thank my beta Jadedragon500 another time very,very much for correcting this and especially for encouraging me to do this!_Thank you!!!_**

* * *

How they found out

_1.How Viv found out _

It had been a tough day at work. They had searched for a 16 year old girl, who seemed to be one of those kids, who just  
ran away from home, because there were problems in school or they had an argument with their parents or siblings. But the  
truth was she hadn´t run away. Her stepfather, who had abused her since she was a small girl had killed her, because she had  
started to fight back and told him she would go to the cops and tell them everything! This case had hit the team  
particular hard, because Alex, the missing girl, had so much in common with Samantha.

After they had found the body and the case was closed they started the so much hated paperwork. Vivian had left first,  
because her husband, Marcus, had a conference at the school he worked at, so she had to watch their son Reggie.  
Half an hour later Danny left too, because he had one of his "hot dates". Only then Sam noticed that Jack  
was still in his office.

When she was finished with her report she went to his office and saw that the blinds were down. She  
knocked at the door and when he didn´t say anything she went in. One look was enough to make her worry, especially when he  
seemed to not even notice that she stood there right next to him. Suddenly he looked up at her and she saw his red eyes and  
cheeks. When he finally spoke she heard how much he obviously had cried.  
"You´re still here, Sam? You should have left a long time ago," he told her.  
Seeing him like this made it very hard for her to speak, but she knew she had to say something to make him feel better:  
"The same I could say to you! Isn´t Maria waiting for you?" He looked at her with a sad expression on his face and Sam regretted right there and then to even mention her name.

But before she was able to apologize for her comment Jack stood up and came to her, lifted a hand to her cheek and started to  
caress her smooth skin. He looked so sad and finally she stopped to pretend that this case had´nt gotten to her, she started to  
cry after they had leaned in for a long embrace. After her tears were shed he cupped her chin and lifted her head to his own  
and started to kiss her in this special kind of way he only kissed her, passionate but also tender. They started taking their  
clothes off and before they laid down on the couch she said : "Jack, what if somebody sees us? Do you…". Instead of giving her an answer  
he just kissed her. It happened once before in his office but this time it was different. They had the luck that at this time nobody else was in  
the building.

Afterwards, when they had finally caught their breaths again and had put their clothes on he kissed her once again and told her : "You  
should go home, get some sleep!" She looked at him and replied : " What´s with you, are you going home now, too?" Jack shook  
only his head no and took her report as excuse in his hands : " I have still too much work to do!" Samantha nodded and left.

Samantha went home, even if she knew exactly that she wouldn´t be able to sleep. So she took only a shower and changed  
clothes before heading back to the office.

When she arrived she put her stuff at her table and decided to look after Jack. It made her always said to see him spending the  
entire night in his office. She went behind him and started to message his shoulders before she began talking : " I  
know you would have preferred it if I had stayed longer at home, but I couldn´t. By the way do you know how lucky we were that  
nobody caught us …"before she was able to finish he pulled her to his desk and then down to his lap. They started kissing  
passionately.

Meanwhile in the hall downstairs Vivian walked to the elevator. She had decided to start early, because she needed to hand in  
her report to Jack. When she arrived at floor 24, she went straight to her desk and picked up her report. She noticed Sam´s  
purse at her desk but thought she had headed to the breakroom for coffee when she didn´t saw her in the bullpen, so she went  
without thinking to Jacks office. When she opened the door without making any sound she was shocked, with what she  
saw. Samantha sat on Jacks lap and they were kissing each other in such a passionate way that they didn´t even seem to notice  
her presence. Of course she had noticed how close the two of them were but she had always thought that at least Jack would  
resist the urge to give in to the attraction they felt for each other, because of Maria, the kids and to keep his job or at least for  
all of their sakes. But now she knew how wrong she was about him, to believe he was strong enough to resist Samantha. She  
felt so disappointed but wasn´t able to move away.

They broke the kiss, because of the need for air. After they both had started to breath even again Sam leaned down for  
another kiss but noticed then that Jack hesitated. She gave him a questioning look and noticed that he was fixated on a point over her  
left shoulder. When she turned to look at what kept him from kissing her she saw Viv standing there. She blushed, jumped  
from Jacks lap like she had been burnt and nearly ran out of his office.

Jack looked at Vivian, when she suddenly yelled at him : " What the hell…What are you thinking…" He only looked at her  
without saying a single word. She turned and decided to ask Sam for answers. When she didn´t found her and Danny came in  
she made a mental note to not allow Sam to leave this evening without getting an explanation for what happened.

When the evening arrived and Danny had left Vivian approached Sam and asked : "So, you and Jack…?"Samantha knew exactly that  
Vivian didn´t expected an answer to her question so Sam didn´t say anything to it. "How long is this going on between you two?" Sam gave  
her an annoyed look but knew she wouldn´t have a choice so she answered reluctantly : "Two weeks." "How did his happen?! I mean he´s  
married, he has two little daughters and by the way he´s also your BOSS!" "Do you think I don´t know this? Of course he´s married and  
has children and of course he´s my , our, boss but it just happened. It was a tough day, because of the case we worked on and when the  
body was found in the middle of the night he had a fight with Maria. We drove to the scene and afterwards when we were on the way back  
we stopped at a motel. I mean it was very late and a long drive, it was the right decision to stop there. Well and then, I don´t know, it was a  
very tough day and it had gotten harder and harder to resist the attraction we´re feeling for each other so we gave in…"After Sam had  
finished her explanation she didn´t wait for a respond, she just stood up and left. Vivian thought about what Sam had just said and went to Jack.

"Jack, I just talked with Sam about…you know. Please don´t misunderstand this but I think you should finish this whole affair before it get´s  
too hard…" "It´s not your business Viv so stop with this," Jack interrupted. " Please Jack, think about it, what will you do if she fell in love  
with you?!" "That´s not going to happen, ok. So stop with it!"

A half hour later Sam heard her door get opened. She turned the TV off and went to Jack, who was now standing in the hallway, droppinghis coat at the bottom of the closet. He had brought Chinese, their favorite food.

After they finished eating they went to the bedroom, taking off their clothes and laying down on the bed. A few minutes past before Sam  
said : " I´m so sorry that I told Viv everything!I guess she asked you about it as well?!Well, actualy I thought now that Viv knows youwouldn´t come…" before she was able to finish Jack kissed her, put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Like this they fall  
asleep.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading this ... please review,I can also handle constructive critism,if it´s expressed in a nice and kind way...I don´t know when I will update, so if you like my fic and want to read more,please be patient...**


	2. How it started

**Disc.:I don´t own WaT except this story.**

**A/N:Here´s chapter 2.I have to confess this was not read by my beta so please forgive me my mistakes ( I hope there are not much of them)**

* * *

How they found out

_2.How it started_

August,14

They had searched her for four days now and had no trace where she could be. But they had a good idea of what happened to her. They had come to the conclusion that her husband Tom Smith killed her after she had confronted him with the fact that she had found out about his affair. Since two days there were only Jack and Sam investigating in this case, because another case had come in, a missing kid so Jack decided to split the team. It was the first time Jack and Sam worked alone on a case.

After an exhausting day they both went home, because there was nothing new. Then, Jack and Maria had fallen asleep, his cell started to ring , when he answered it a police officer of New Jersey told him that they had found a body of a woman, who fits the description of Laura Smith. After he had finished the call he called Samantha to tell her the bad news. When she asked to come with him to the scene he said without thinking yes. When he came out of the restroom, ready to go Maria stopped him nearly yelling at him, what he thinks he´s doing. He ignored her and left to pick up Sam and drove to the scene.

When they arrived the body was ready to get brought back to NYC. With just one look at her face Jack identified her as Laura Smith. He talked with the police officers and went to Sam telling her : "They think she killed herself." She looked had him and just asked : "You don´t believe that, right?" "No. Let´s go!"

During the ride nobody said a word until a bright sign of a motel came into their sight and Jack told her : "pull in there ," and pointed at the parking lot of the cheap motel. After she did so she looked at him expectantly. A few seconds past in which neither of them spoke but then Jack started : "Sam, listen to me. I need to know something before we leave this car," she looked at him but he avoided her gaze during he spoke again, "I need to know if…Well, I´m your boss, so I have to leave the decision to you…God damn! Forget what I just said!" With that he opened the door and waited that she did the same before he started to walk. When they stood in front of the reception I finally looked at her and made a decision and said : "One room please." After that he pulled out his own credit card to pay and not the department card he usually used for work related things. Sam watched him puzzled but followed him to their room after she saw the look in his eyes. Right after she closed the door behind them Jack turned around and hold her arms, pinning her against the door. He started kissing her and she responded pulling him even closer to her. She started to undress him during the time he kissed her. When he was naked and they broke away to catch their breaths he started to take of her clothes as well. After he had finished his task he picked her up to lay her down on the bed. She pulled him down on her, feeling his weight on her turned on in a strange way, he stroked her smooth skin during kissing her. They did things with each other they never expected to do with each other. It was wild, rough sex, without any taboos they had before he laid down right next to her, after they again had reached their climax together for the 9th or 10th time.

They looked at each other, catching their breaths again, before he put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer.

He heard her even breathing but wasn´t able to find sleep himself. There were thousands of thoughts running through his mind. He felt so guilty because of what he did but was also totally fascinated by the young woman lying next to him. It was relaxing him watching Samantha sleeping.

When the morning arrived he still watched her, letting his eyes slide over her body ,stopping on her breasts, which were not covered by the sheets anymore. Suddenly she pulled the sheet over herself during she raised up, looking at him. Jack looked guiltily back at Sam, mumbling a low : "Sorry. I didn´t wanted to…" He was interrupted by her, saying : "It´s okay, I mean there´s nothing of me you haven´t seen before now…But I guess we should get ready to leave. It´s early but it´s also still a long way back to New York. And we should get back before work, so we could get changed." With that she stood up picking her clothes up from the ground and entering the small restroom to take a quick shower. When they both were ready they drove back to New York.

After an half hour Jack pulled up in front of Sam´s apartment builing. With a quick : "We´ll see us at work," she left the car. He waited a few seconds until she had entered the building and drove home.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I´m sorry that this was so short but I hope you liked it!Don´t know how long it will take until I update again...As always please review (if you want).**


	3. The second night

**Disc.:I don´t own WaT, except for the first three seasons on DVD´s and my fanfics...**

**A/N:Well I know it had been far too long, but I had a lot to do, wasn´t allowed to use the only pc with access to the internet, because I made my mum angry and also started with another fic so I hope you like the chapter and that you think it was worth the wait!I want to thank everone who encouraged me to do/continue with this.Special thank has to go to the grate Jadedragon500, who encouraged me to write right from the beginning!!!Furthermore, I thank you all for your patience...!**

* * *

How they found out

_3.The second night_

When Jack arrived at the office Sam was already there. But when he saw Danny and Viv as well he decided to not going to her and talking. It has to wait. And by the way it had been a bad enough morning since he had arrived at home and had to face a still angry Maria. He could understand that she wasn´t happy about how much he worked but she had known about this since they met for the first time, so there was no reason for her to argue all the time with him about this topic. After Jack gave everybody instructions he went to his office and looked through the paperwork he still had to do.

After a while Vivian knocked on his closed office door and told him they had a new case. A young guy in Samantha´s age had disappeared during a camping trip. Now his mum was worried about him and called it in. The locals had searched through the entire area around the place where they found his tent. There was no evidence for a crime so they came to the conclusion that Paul Miller went away because of his own will or that he went somewhere and had an accident. They were not sure what exactly kept him from returning home but for now it seemed that there was no one else involved in the case.

So when his mother called, because she had received a ransom call they were not only stunned but also thinking that he made the call by himself, because it was a fact that he had financial problems and his mum shouldn´t know about it.

The team has also found out that he had a problem with drugs as well, or maybe the drugs were the reason for his money problems and his disappearence.

When they finally found him they had to arrest him for owning drugs – heroine, to be more specific – and other prohibited goods. So to sum up it had been a tough day, especially when they had to tell Elizabeth Miller that her only child had become a criminal.

A half hour later Vivian and Danny left and fifteen minutes later also Samantha cleaned up her desk and brought her report in Jack´s office. en she noticed he wasn´t there at the moment she sighed relieved about the fact that she had not to face him and a discussion about the previous night. She left her report on his desk and left.

Two minutes later Jack came back from the break room and noticed that Sam already had left and that her report was on his desk and, as always, far too long. He finished the paperwork and started cleaning up when his phone started ringing. He thought about not answering but, becoming aware about the fact that it might be important, he finally answered after the fifth ring, just to hear Maria telling him that the girls were going to spend the night with a common friend of them and that she was out of town because of work. He answered that it was okay and hung up. When he was finished suddenly a idea popped up in his mind. He went down to the parking lot and drove, instead of going home,at first to a great Chinese restaurant and ordered some tasteful food and then made his way to where he wanted to be right now.

_Meanwhile:_

Samantha had made it home in record time. She had taken a hot bubble bath, had changed her clothes and flipping through the channels she had sat down on her couch, when she heard a knock. When she opened the door a smiling Jack said : "May I come in?" She let him in still surprised by the fact that he had come to her place, especially at this time. But before she was able to ask he went on : "Well, where´s your kitchen? I brought use some Chinese, I hope you don´t mind?!" She pointed in the direction of her kitchen and went herself there to get some plates and asking if he was thirsty put out also two glasses and a bottle filled with water. They went back to the living area and took both a seat.

After they had finished their meal he leaned a bit closer to her, putting an arm around her. Finally she asked what he was doing there and he answered with a small smile : "Well Maria is out of town, the kids are with one of their friends and I thought it would be a good idea…" During the time he was telling her his reasons they leaned both in closer and finally kissed each other passionate. They stood up und during they undressed each other with a few difficulties went to her bedroom. When they laid down on the bed their kisses were getting even more passionate. They were touching each other on every part they could reach, caressed their skins with soft touches and kisses. He rolled her on her back, so he was on top of her, but before he finally entered her he told her : "Listen Samantha, you not have to do this. If you don´t want to, just say it and I will stop okay?" She smiled and said : "Jack stop with telling me this! If I won´t want this you wouldn´t be here in my bed right now, okay?!" He smiled but went on : "Samantha, I just don´t want you to think that it would be a problem if you say no. I mean I don´t want you to get the impression that, just because I´m your boss, you´re not allowed to say no. Or otherwise I would make you regret it, or something like this…" But when she just said a low "Okay" he bent down, starting kissing her again and finally entered her.

After they had hot, passionate sex and had enjoyed for more than ten times the pleasure of reaching their climax together he laid down next to her, stroking her hair and skin and then pulling her into a close and tight embrace. In that kind of way they stayed a long time ´til he started to pull away and turned to her. They looked at each other, then he said : "Sorry Sam, but I have to leave now…" He seemed a bit sad at first but when he saw the encouraging look in her eyes he simply added a "We´ll see us tomorrow at work" , instead of an _"I´m so sorry…."_. She smiled and nodded.

When he had put on his clothes and had left Sam´s smile vanished and she felt sad for a while but there were no tears running down her face. Thinking about the fact that she would see him again in only a few hours she fall asleep with a smile on her face.

_Meanwhile at the Malone´s place:_

When Jack had arrived Maria had been there. She had fallen asleep at the couch and he went quiet, so he wouldn´t weak her up, to the restroom and after taking a shower and getting dressed for the night he went to bed. Then, knowing he would see her at the morning, so it would only be a few hours, he finally fall aslepp as well.

_tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading.Please be as patient as before for the next update...As always, please review, because I LOVE it to get feedback to my fics!**


	4. A trip to Chicago

**Disc.:The same as always:I don´t own WaT, except my own written fanfics...**

**A/N:Thank you all for your patience.I hope you like it!I also want to thank everyone for his/her review...They make me allways happy,because then I know someone reads my work.**

* * *

How they found out

_4.A trip to Chicago_

Now that Vivian knew about what was going on between Jack and Sam she showed them how disappointed she was with not really talking with them anymore. Then on one morning Samantha had enough of the way Viv treated her, so she said during their ride to the son, of their missing person : "Viv, you know I´ve got it : You´re angry. But you have no right to be that upset, because we…" Suddenly Viv interrupted her : "You two lied to me about the kind of relationship you have, " when she saw her questioning look she spoke again, "That one morning in Chicago over a week before I caught you two in his office."

Flashback 

_They had a new case : A 38 years old woman had gone missing. She had just moved from Chicago to New York so there were not much persons, who knew her, in this town. After they had questioned everyone in New York, who knew her, her colleagues, her neighbours and hadn´t found anything Jack decided that he, Viv and Samantha would go to Chicago to interview her former coworkers, friends and neighbours. Danny should stay in New York to inform them about any new clues he found._

_After they had asked a half dozen persons about Mrs Andrews the only thing they knew was : She was a nice, but quiet person, didn´t talked very much and that nobody knew why she left. They had dinner together in the restaurant of the hotel, where they stayed during the investigation and talked a bit about personal stuff. Vivian asked : " How is the family?" Jack smiled and said : "Well, they are okay. Maria is a bit upset about how much I´m working, as always, but I think in the back of her mind she knows that I can not really decide when I have to work…The kids are fine as well. Hannah has just received a great grade for an essay she wrote for school…"At first Sam listened to their conversation about his family but when he started to tell Vivian something about a trip Maria had made with him, a while ago, she tried to stop with listening to it. She was glad that Viv and Jack were so concentrated on their conversation that they not noticed the sad expression, which appeared on her face for a second. _

_When they were ready with eating they went up to their rooms. Then after half an hour Sam left her room and went to Jack. She knocked softly at his door, when he opened she smiled at him and he smiled back. They took a seat at the couch and talked for a while about the case. He put his arm around her slender waist and kissed her temple, she turned to him and when she saw the expression of his eyes she leaned in closer and kissed him tenderly. Jack picked her up from the couch and led her to his bedroom. When they stood beside the big, comfortable looking bed they started to undress each other, kissing each other passionate. She had missed this the last two nights. They hadn´t been able to spend that nights together, because of Maria and now that they were out of town the yearning had become so strong that they couldn´t endure it any longer. When he entered her after a long passionate foreplay they were able to forget everything around them, forget that there was a world out there, that he was married, that he had to wonderful daughters and that he was her boss. It was wonderful for her to be able to be with him, she had noticed that he was a complete different person when they were alone with each other. _

_He put his arms around her and hold her like that until they both fall asleep._

_At the morning he woke up early and stood up to take a shower after he had watched Sam sleeping for a while. He enjoyed it always when he was able to see her like this: She looked so peaceful and beautiful like a sleeping angel. Jack smiled about his thought. After he had dressed up he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door and saw that it was Viv he let her in and they started to talk about their case._

_Meanwhile Sam woke up as well and noticed that Jack had left the room. When she heard him talking quietly she smiled and picked up the shirt he had worn the day before. She stood up and went to the living room but her smile vanished when she noticed that she had made a terrible mistake. Because she only had heard Jack talking she had thought that he was speaking with somebody on the phone. But now she knew that she was wrong, he was talking with Vivian, who looked now very confused from Jack to Sam and back again. Before Viv was able to ask and Sam to try to explain the situation to her Jack started : "Listen Viv, it´s not like you maybe thinking. Samantha had come here last night to talk about the case after she had a nightmare and wasn´t able to sleep again. Then after a while she fall asleep on the couch and I brought her into the bedroom so she could sleep…" He stopped, looking at first at Sam, who just nodded and then to Viv, who looked at him and then nodded like Sam. After a short while she said : "Well, let us meet downstairs for breakfast in ten to twenty minutes. Okay?" They nodded and she turned around._

_Before Sam turned around as well to go to the bedroom and getting dressed she mumbled : "Sorry."_

_End flashback_

"Sorry Viv. We didn´t wanted to lie to you, but what else should we have done. I mean Jack and I are fully aware about the possible consequences this can have. We just didn´t wanted to make you need to lie for us." "I know this Samantha, but did you really think I would tell anyone about it? But please take my advise and end this before it is too late." Sam looked at her with an unreadable expression : "There´s no way to hell that I would leave the man I love, only because _you_ want it…" "You have fallen in love with him?! Does he know?" Sam shook her head no and Viv went on : "Listen Sam, he needs to know it…" Sam´s expression changed now to an angry one and interrupted her : " No! If I would tell him I would lose him, because if he knew he would leave me, because he would think that I would ask him sooner or later to leave his family…" she stopped looking now very sad at Vivian before talking again, "He´s the most important thing in my life right now. He´s even more important than my job…" Viv suddenly asked : "How long are you feeling now like this for Jack?" A sad smile appeared on her face when she explained : "I guess I´m feeling like this since I started to work here. At first I told myself that this was stupid, that this feelings were not real, that I was just impressed by him, because he´s one of the greatest agents of the FBI. But they did not disappear, equal how much I told myself how ridiculous they are. Then after the first few nights they started to even intensify and it is becoming harder and harder to accept that it is just an affair. When he is not able to come to me after work, because of Maria and his children I can hardly sleep, because I can not stop thinking about what he´s doing right now. If he´s holding Maria in his arms at that moment, if he´s kissing her when he went to bed and hold her or if he maybe is sleeping with her right now in that moment when I´m thinking about it…But when he has the chance to be with me at my place, even if only for a short while, I know it´s worth it. I mean it is not all about sex, sometimes when we´re lying on my bed we doing crossword puzzles and just talk about everything, that comes to our minds. In that moments I can forget everything around me except him, I can forget that damn golden band on his finger, can forget the meaning of this ring, can forget that he has a family that he´s so much loving, especially his kids and I can forget that he´s my boss, that it is wrong in so many ways and what consequences it can have if the wrong person finds out…I know it sounds maybe stupid but I came to the conclusion that an affair with him is better than nothing at all…Because in this way I can at least be with him for a few hours at a few evenings, because these hours are worth the wait for them and also the small hurting feeling when he has to leave…" They had arrived at the apartment of the son and the conversation was over.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading!And please REVIEW to show me that someone is reading my work...**


	5. How Van Doran found out

**Disc.:As always, you know. I don´t own...**

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who read this so far...!**

* * *

How they found out

_5.How Van Doran found out_

It had been a very tough case and now after she had finished her report Sam looked around her. Nobody else was in the bullpen except her. When her gaze fall on the whiteboard and the photo, which was still pinned on it, she felt unbelievable sad so she went to the balcony to get her head free.

Jack had came out of office just a moment later. When he saw that Samantha was still there standing on the balcony his expression changed to a sad one. He had noticed how the case had gotten to all team members, but especially Sam, so he went to her.

"Hey," she turned around in the second he suddenly stood behind her and, putting his arms around her, said that small word, which made her feel so weak. Well in Jack´s proximity it was okay for her to feel weak, he made her always, right from the beginning show how she really felt. She tried to smile and leaned into his strong arms. "It´s ok Sam. Did you heard? It´s ok to be sad after a case had ended that tragic. I´m here…" she started crying and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stroke her back and tried to make her feel better.

Meanwhile: 

Paula van Doran had left her office to talk with Jack about something. When she noticed that he wasn´t in his office she went to the bullpen. At first she didn´t noticed him but then he saw him outside on the balcony. The view took her breath away. It was of course not the fact that he was out there on the balcony, it wasn´t even the fact with who he stood there. It was what he did :He kissed one of his subordinates on the top of her head… Luckily they stood there in a way they were not able to see her, so she just turned around and left.

_At Samantha´s apartment 35 minutes later:_

She was glad that he was with her, lying next to her. He had told his wife he had too much work to do and she had believed him. They were talking after they had eaten some Chinese takeout. Jack kissed her asking : "Better"? She just smiled happily and kissed him back. Their kiss intensified a lot and she started undressing her and after a moment he did the same with her.

After they had very hot and passionate sex for a long time he laid down besides her. She turned to him smiling and Jack put his arms around her. Loving to feel him close to her she snuggled closer into his arms.

Jack woke up early and stood up to get dressed. When he came back to Samantha´s bedroom he saw her half sitting on the bed. He smiled and told her : "I just hope I didn´t wake you…" Sam smiled back and said : "You didn´t, " looking at him she asked in a low tone, "You have to go?" He just nodded and left.

_Bullpen :_

Jack saw Vivian sitting on her desk. When she noticed him she started : "Listen Jack. An half hour ago van Doran has called. She wants you in her office as soon as possible:" He looked at her nodding and went to see Paula.

_Van Dorans office :_

"You wanted to talk with me?" "Sit down Jack," van Doran ordered before speaking further, "what is going on between you and Spade. And Jack, don´t lie to be, because I saw you to yesterday evening!" Jack looked at her, thinking, before telling her : "There´s nothing going on between me and her. I´m married and I love my wife. I would never begin some unprofessional relationship with a subordinate!" She looked at him nodding. He stood up, starting to the door, when Paula stopped him with saying : "I just want you to be _very _careful…"

On his way back to the bullpen there was only one thought in his mind :_She knows._ When he arrived Viv asked : "What did she wanted?" Ater a moment of thinking Jack answered : "She just had a few questions concerning my last report."

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it even if I kow it was a bit short...as always please review to show me that people read my work. (and because I´m always happy about getting feedback!)**


	6. A horrible day

**Disc.:As always I just own my own written fanfics...**

**A/N:I thank you for your patience and every review I received. I hope it was worth to wait a bit...**

* * *

**_In memory of the victims of 9/11 and also the indirect victims of that tragic day,which changed the world a lot in a so short time and makes it hard to trust anyone, who looks arabic,or from somewhere in Middle East, even if it´s a very sad fact that it is like that.We can only hope that it will never come to a situation like that again!_**

* * *

**  
**

How they found out

_6.A horrible day  
_

It had been a normal day at the morning. Nobody was able to imagine what would happen that day.

The day had started like nearly every day. The team had arrived at the office and did paperwork for a while. Then a case came in. The wife of one of Samantha´s closest friends from college had gone missing. At first Jack wanted her off of the case, but decided then against this thought.

After they had questioned everyone of her friends, colleagues and relatives they actually had nothing specific. She was nice to everyone, had a good word for every person, who she met and helped everybody, who seemed in her eyes like he would need it. There were, in the opinion of all people they had asked, never problems between her and her husband. So Jack decided, at the next morning, that Sam, because she knew Mike Cahill , the husband, should go and question him again to find out if he now remembered anything he hadn´t mentioned before.

During Sam was on her way to Mike Danny had finished his backround check of both, Julia and also her husband. There was nothing, not even a note about wrong parking or driving to fast or drunk driving.

Vivian was still at the place of one of a lot of friends of Julia and Mike. It hadn´t give same anything new, just again someone, who told only good things about them, their marriage and everything else concerning the great, nice couple without anything wrong in their past.

Samantha arrived at Mike´s place and knocked on the door. After she did so for a while again and again she remembered that Mike had to work, equal if his wife was missing or not. So she turned around, went back to the car and drove off.

On the way to Mike´s workplace she called the office. Vivian, just arrived back at the office, answered the phone. Sam told her what happened and what she was going to do, so Jack would know were she would be and wouldn´t be angry or something like that.

When Sam reached the place where Mike worked she stopped for a moment in front of it. She had been always fascinated by the look of it, so now her gaze went, like always when she saw it, up to the fantastic looking Twin Towers of the World Trade Center. When she finally concentrated on the task at hand again she went in and up to floor 56 where Mike´s office was. She knocked on his door and went in.

"Hey Samantha. Anything new?" She shook slowly her head and said as explanation : "I´m here to ask if there´s anything you remember now, which you haven´t told us before. We don´t think that you lied or want to hide something. It´s just a fact that, because of the shock you could have forget something that seemed not relevant, but maybe that thing is exactly the one which lead us to Julia..:" "It´s okay. Ask me…"

They talked for a while about Julia and also a bit about memories from their time at college. After a while she told him she had to go back to the office, so they stood up and he led her to the door. When they reached it there was suddenly a very loud crashing sound heard. A tough shiver ran through the whole building and they both fall to the ground.

Mike helped Sam stand up. They heard people scream and also a low but dangerous sounding noise from upstairs. They opened the door and went out to the floor were a lot of desks of secretaries were arranged, but nearly nobody was there only a few persons who were on their way to the emergency exits. Both of them smelt smoke of a fire so they started to hurry up. Then without warning the at first low noise from the floors over the one where the two of them were, started to get louder and

became a cracking sound. A moment later there was an explosion. Mike Pulled her closer and in the same moment down to the ground.

_Nearly meanwhile at the bullpen:_

Danny had turned the TV on and he Vivian and also Jack sat there on the conference table, waiting for Sam, because there was nothing they could until she came back. The sound was turned not that loud when suddenly the tone changed from the one of the documentation they watched to a serious sounding, female voice saying : " We need to interrupt the usual programm for a special announcment. Like we were informed only a minute before informed there had happened, "while listening to the news Danny turned the sound of the TV louder, "a horrible accident happened. A plane, which lost control has hit the North Tower of the WTC a bit more than five minutes ago... " Vivian looked shocked, they knew all too well that Mike Cahill´s office was in that tower and Sam was at the moment there. After a few seconds Jack took his cell dialing her Sam´s cellphone number.

_10 minutes later:_

At the same time Sam opened her eyes again, after she had been out for a moment. She turned and saw Mike lying next to her. His head was bloody and she knew it was too late for helping him. Fighting against the tears she ran to the nearest emergency exit and hurried up to get out of the building. Suddenly she heard another sound like the one fifteen minutes ago, but a bit more quiet as the one before.

_At the bullpen:_

The woman who told the news was still talking when she suddenly seemed shocked for a moment, but went then on with her task : " As we were just informed another plane hit seventeen minutes after the first one the South Tower, what makes us believe it was a terroristical act instead of an accident," she went on but they were not listen anymore. They stood up to get there.

_A few moments later in front of the WTC:_

It was a horrible sight…There was smoke everywhere they looked…Hurt people who were able to leave the building, but no Sam.

Then suddenly Samantha came out of the building, coughing. When they saw her they started smiling and ran to her hugging her.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it...I will continue this chapter with the next one.Please Review, because I love to find out what my readers think about my work.Especially concerning this chapter,because I want to know what you think about me bringing in the topic 9/11...**


	7. A horrible day part 2

**Disc.:As allways...**

**A/N:Now, here´s the "rest" of chapter 7.I hope you will like it.**

* * *

How they found out

_7.A horrible day part 2_

It was a horrible sight…There was smoke everywhere they looked…Hurt people who were

able to leave the building, but no Sam.

Then suddenly Samantha came out of the building, coughing. When they saw her they started smiling and ran to her hugging her.

After Sam had been hugged by every team member Jack was the first one who said something except _Are you okay _or _God, we were so worried about you_ and other stuff like that .He had been the last one of them, who had hugged her and told her : "Well, first of all you will get checked by a doctor to make sure you´re at least unharmed, okay?" Knowing she had no choice she just nodded and went with Vivian to one of the ambulances. They checked everything twice before they let her and when she was allowed to go she smiled at Viv and went with her back to the others.

_Back at the bullpen :_

Jack asked for the 100th time if she was okay. She rolled her eyes and nodded. The phone started ringing and she answered. After a while she finally said : "Okay. Send her up to us."

Two minutes later Julia Cahill arrived at their floor. She was led by one agent to the conference table in the middle of the bullpen. Before they were able to tell her anything or ask her something she said just four words : "Is this you, Samantha?" Sam looked at her with surprise, because she never met Julia before, so how did she knew her name except that was written on her ID. When Julia saw Sam´s confused look she explained : "You know, Mike showed me pictures from his college time and I remember that you were on a few of them as well…Well, I guess I owe you all an explanation where I had been the last few days. I had been with an old friend of Mike. They hadn´t seen each other for a very long time and, I don´t know, I wanted to surprise him with a visit of that friend. But then I heard about what happened and drove back to New York…Have you any idea where my husband is?" Sam looked very sad at her and then she said : "I think you should take a seat," Julia did what she had been told and Samantha went on, "I´m sorry but he died. It happened very fast. When the first plane hit the tower we both had fallen to the ground and he had fallen into a pair of scissors…" Julia looked sad , stood up and left.

_At the evening :_

"No Maria, I can not come home tonight," Jack was getting annoyed, he wanted to surprise Sam and stay the entire night with her, support her. _"Hannah and Kate are also your kids. And they are so afraid, because of what happened today that they, we need you much more than the persons you want to search…"_ " I´m not discussing this any longer, okay? I have a lot work to do, so tell the kids that I love them and the have no reason to be afraid." He ended the call and left the office.

_At Samantha´s apartment :_

He had bought Chinese takeout and was now standing in front of Sam´s door, opening it. When Samantha saw him she smiled a gorgeous smile. When they had finished heir meal Sam found the bravery to ask : "Shouldn´t you be at home with your family?" He smiled and answered : "I thought you could use company…," Jack kissed her tenderly but also passionate, then he offered "If you want to talk about it…" And she did. She cried in his arms. When they went to the bedroom they had desperate, rough and frantic sex like in their first night and like in that first night they spent the entire night with each other.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it...As always please review and be patient for the next chaper...**


	8. A trip to Miami

**Disc.:The same as allways...**

**A/N: I hope you will like this chapter...As allways very much thank to everyone who reviewed...**

* * *

How they found out

_8.A trip to Miami_

They had a new case and Jack had decided that he and Sam would fly to Miami to ask the ex-boyfriend of the missing college student. She loved moments like that when they were able to spend time with each other in that kind of way.

During the flight they were quiet and after a while she had fallen asleep in his arms. When they arrived they went to the nightclub that guy was working for and questioned him about Melanie Cooper, his ex-girlfriend. After they were finished they went to a small but beautiful Mexican restaurant.

When they were finished with eating they went to a nightclub.

They ordered drinks and took a seat. And, after they talked for a while, she suddenly jumped up when the music changed to **_sway _**by **_Pussycat Dolls_**. She started pulling on his arm ´til he gave up and went with her to the dance floor.

_Later that evening in the hotel :_

Jack heard a knock on his door and, hoping it was Sam, opened. He had thought a lot about how easy it had been earlier that evening in that club. It had felt so easy and good to be able to hold her. He smiled at Samantha, who stood in front of him, then he let her in his room.

After they had made love for a very long time he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. Sam smiled and said: "You know, that song, sway, is one of my favorites…" They talked for a while then they fell asleep.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I´m actually not sur if the song sway or the pussycat dolls have exsisted at that time, but I love this song so...Well I know this chapter was ever short but I hope you liked it. I alsohope I can update soon...As allways REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	9. The big confession

**Disc.:The same as always...I don´t own the TV show WaT,except the first three season on DVD and my Fanfic...**

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed.Now,like I promised :Here´s chapter 9,have fun with reading it**

* * *

How they found out

_9.The big confession_

It had been a tough day for them so she wasn´t surprised about the fact that Jack had come to her place after work. They ate some Chinese takeout and then they went to bed.

It had been as always when they were in bed with each other and now he hold her in his strong arms. She felt so save and it had became unbearable to hide it any longer from him so she started : "Well, you know, I´m very happy with you…I love you ...I love you as much as I never loved an other man before and actually I think I will never love any other guy as much as you…" Jack didn´t said anything or did anything, except holding her.

_The next morning in Samantha´s apartment :_

She sat on the couch holding a cup coffee in her hands, while Jack was standing behind her ready to go. Suddenly she said : "Listen Jack I could understand it if you want to end it now. I mean I know it´s just an affair and if it is a problem for you how I feel for you, I…" Jack looked at her totally surprised, then he walked to her taking a seat next to her and pulled her closer to him. After a moment he told her : "Sam are you thinking like this about me? I mean as long as you don´t ask me to give up my family it will be okay that you feel like you do. But you have to be aware of the fact that I love my family and that I will never leave them, okay?" Samantha looked at him and gave him a kiss then she leaned closer to him, just enjoying the moment.

They sat like that for a while then she asked : "You have to go, right?" As an answer she just received a nod and a "We will see each other later…" Then he stood up and left. It was hurting her everytime more when he left her to go home to his wife and kids. But she accepted it as the price she had to pay for their times together.

She made herself ready for work and left her apartment as well. When she arrived everyone else had arrived, even Danny, who mostly came too late, was sitting on his desk and was talking on the phone. Noone of them noticed the way she smiled when, a moment later, Jack approached her and talked with her in a quiet way about what his plans for the evening were…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading. I hope you liked,even it was very short again...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. A wonderful evening

**Disc.:The same as allways,I don´t own...**

**A/N:Well, as allways** **I want to thank you for all your reviews,I can not say it often enough : I love it to find out what you are thinking.Okay this chapter was actually not planned I wrote it on impulse after I received a review that told me someone wants to find out Jack´s plans for the evening, so if you hate this chapter please blame not only me but also crazy10 who wanted know...**

* * *

How they found out

_10.A wonderful evening_

September,30th

Like Jack had promised he had come to her after work. He had brought Chinese takeout with him and a bottle of red wine. After they had enjoyed their meal and half of the bottle wine they went to the bedroom. They laid down on her bed and continuing with doing the crossword puzzle they had started at the evening before and were talking and listening to the rain.

After she had told him about the fact that she had once smoked pot when she was still going to school she asked him after a moment : "What are we doing, Jack?" After a second he answered : "We´re lying on your bed, listening to the rain, doing a crossword puzzle. It´s nice." "Come on," Sam said in a kind of desperate way. Jack thought a moment about it then he confessed : "I don´t know."

After a moment he put the crossword puzzle away and kissed her on her temple : "I really don´t know what we´re doing, or what _I´m _doing here… I have a wife I´m doing nothing else with than fighting, two little daughters I´m loving so much but spending not enough time with and a job that I love very much as well but that also shows me how cruel this world can be…And sometimes the only thing I can think about is how I can escape this whole mess my life has turned in to…Maybe that´s what we are doing : escaping from a world of pain and loneliness but maybe it´s something totally different…I have no idea …" He started kissing her and she responded to it as if her life depended on it. He pulled her up from the bed and she started undressing him franticly. When she was finished she kissed him, caressed his body with tender strokes of her fingertips and he started to undress in the same way she undressed him. He kissed her before lying her on her bed. She smiled at him and pulled him down on her. After a long, passionate kiss he started caressing her skin with drawing little circles with his fingertips on it, then he did the same with his tongue. Caressing her breasts with his mouth, he heard her moaning, whispering his name. Suddenly she put her hands on his shoulder and in a surprising movement turned him on his back so that she was on top of him. She started caressing him with long, lingering and tender kisses on his chest during she moved more and more down, having only one thought in her mind : the wish to give him and also herself the same pleasure like all the times before…She started stroking and after a moment kissing his member, taking it in her mouth she caressed him further. When he came, in her mouth, she swallowed, something she never did before with other men. He pulled her up to his level kissing her passionate. She responded to it in the same passionate way and even deepened the kiss. And after a long, passionate foreplay he finally entered.

When he laid down next to her he pulled her in his arms. After moment he said : " You know, this wasn´t how I wanted this evening to be…" "Jack, listen to me, it´s exactly like I want it to be with you. Being able to have dinner with you, talking with you while doing a crossword puzzle, feeling you close to me, falling asleep in your arms and waking up next to you tomorrow… You told me this morning you would call Maria this evening and would tell her you have to much work to do, that you would come to me and doing exactly what I described…" she kissed him and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her closer to him. And like this they fell asleep…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please send me lot of reviews...Please be patient and wait for my next update...**


	11. A great evening and a phone call

**Discs.:The same as always...I do not own any of the characters...**

** A/N.:Sorry it took me that long, I know I´m falling behind...I just didn´t knew how to put this in words...And last week I had finished it but was unable to upload it :-( ! I hope you like it...Have fun!**

* * *

**  
**How they found out

_11.A great evening and a phone call_

He was at her place again. They had ordered, as always, Chinese from their favorite restaurant. After they had finished they sat on the couch for a while and talked about the case they had closed today.

They had finally, after three years, found the wife of an ADA. They had only opened the case again, because of a small, new hint they found. At the end they found out that the woman had run away with another guy, because her husband had beaten her.

Sam leaned closer into Jack and he gave her a kiss. They looked at each other and in quiet agreement they stood and left for the bedroom. They kissed again and Samantha started to undress Jack. He enjoyed feeling her close to him again, since they had a lot to do and his girls were a bit sick the week before so he hadn´t been able to go to her after work, not even for a short dinner or something like that. For Sam it was nearly the same she started to feel hurt when she saw him talking in his office with Maria on the phone to find out how the girls were. Well it was not like she was feeling hurt by seeing him, but his facial expression when he was on the phone with _her. _Now she was unable to endure her yearning for him any longer. She kissed him and touched his skin when she looked up again she saw that Jack smiled and, being happy to see him happy she smiled back, before looking down again and concentrating on the task to get rid of his pants. When she had finally finished with taking off his clothes they shared a long, intense passionate kiss. After he had undressed her as well he enjoyed for a moment the sight of her. It was great to feel her near him again. They enjoyed a long tender but also passionate foreplay before he made love to her for what seemed like eternity. When they laid side by side, totally spent on her bed he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. Then he finally said : "I have really missed this for the last week…" They smiled at each other before Samantha pulled away from his arms, looked serious again and asked him : "Well, tomorrow is your wedding day, right…" she looked at him and saw him nod, " Are you going to take the day off …?" "Yeah, I´m going to do so…" " Let me guess you forgot to buy her a present?" She smiled when she saw him nod again. She turned around, opened the nightstand and took out a small box. She opened it and showed Jack a wonderful, golden heart. "Give this to her…" she opened the heart " You can put pictures of the two of you and the girls into it…" They smiled and Jack said : "You know, that´s really nice but you didn´t needed to do this…She will really like this. Thanks!" At the same time Sam thought :_ Of course she will like it...I wish it was me who will receive this ..._

After a while of silence his cell started to ring and when he answered it Sam knew it was Maria. They talked for a while then he said : "I love you, too." Samantha had turned around and after fighting against it , she cried silently. Jack touched her shoulder and she screamed : "Don´t touch me!" "What´s the matter?" " If you love her so much why are you even here?!" Jack looked stunned for a moment at her before he told her : "Sam, you know why I´m here. My marriage is a fiasco… But what else should I say in situations like this? Maybe _Hey Maria well, you maybe love me but even if you not believing it I´m right at the moment not at home with you and the girls, because I´m lying naked in bed with my gorgeous, young subordinate who happens to be my mistress since more than a month and who loves me and gives me the feeling to be something special…_?! Sam, tomorrow is my wedding day and it´s hard enough to have to spent not only the whole day without you but also being the whole day together with Maria…!" He smiled and pulled her close to him.What said to her had calmed her and gave her a bit hope for happier life - with Jack on her side, so she let him hold her without protesting any further. After Sam had fallen asleep Jack thought long before he found to the land of dreams as well.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N.: I hope you liked it...I know it was a bit short, but...Well, please REVIEW!**


	12. How Maria found out

**Discs.:I don´t own WaT!**

**A/N:I finally finished this new chapter! Thank you all so MUCH for your being this patient!I was very busy in the last time I started to write a few other stories as well...However, now I want you all to have a lot of fun while reading this!!!!**

* * *

How they found out

_12.How Maria found out_

She had started to suspect it right after she met _her _for the first time…But she had no idea about the fact that her husband was even thinking about betraying her! If she hadn´t seen it with her own eyes…

_At the morning :_

Jack had worked the night before again, like so often in the last few months. But not even in her worst nightmare she would have considered this. She had went to work – like always and then she saw _them _together.

_Earlier that day :_

It had been Jack´s idea and she agreed happily. So they went to a café near by. It was a great feeling for Sam to go "out" with him. Well, it happened before, but never in New York! It had been the first time he hadn´t went home right after getting up and she was really looking forward to an enjoyable breakfast with him. When they had taken a seat at a table near a window and ordered Samantha noticed how relaxed Jack seemed. Last night at been wonderful, they had talked a lot about work, each other, even about his daughters. And when they had fallen asleep she wasn´t afraid to wake up the next morning just to notice he had left. When he saw her smile he was glade about having made this particular decision.

After they received their coffee and pancakes they fell silent for a while.

_At the outside :_

Maria had started to wonder why Jack was spending, since a while now,so much more time working. Of course he had still a lot to do since 9/11 but…it was really starting to unnerve her, their kids were needing their dad and she needed him as well. When she took a look through one of the windows of the café she was walking by right now, she stopped totally shocked in her tracks. There he was sitting – on a table with one of his subordinates. But the worst thing was – he was kissing this woman. The pain she was feeling surprised her a bit, she had actually started to suspect that he was cheating on her but on the other hand – she was loving Jack and to see him kissing another woman, at a public place, was killing her at the inside.

_Inside the café :_

They didn´t noticed the dark-haired woman, who was watching them from the street. When they parted they smiled at each other. The woman had walked away. A moment later Jack´s cell started ringing. They had a new case so Jack paid their orders and they left together.

_The same day, at night :_

A few minutes before Sam came into his office and handed in her report, Jack had called home to tell his wife he had to work longer and wasn´t sure how long it would take him until he would come home. When Samantha finally knocked on his officedoor he was ready to leave. They had in silent agreement decided to spend another night together. Sam had been looking forward to the moment they could leave since they left the café that morning.

When they arrived at her apartment they first ate the takeout from their favorite Asian restaurant and drank a bottle of expensive red wine. They even started to watch a movie - ´til they were getting too distracted by each other. They started to kiss and went to the bedroom. He started to undress her while pinning her onto the bed they had shared now for nearly five months. It made her happy to be with him she started to whisper words of love into his ear while he was kissing her throat, her collarbone...she stopped to think at all when he finally entered her.

After hours full of passion he pulled her in his arms, loving the feeling of her warm, slender form in his strong arms.

_At the residence of the family Malone :_

Maria was sitting on the couch. She just tucked the girls into bed and now she was feeling totally exhausted. Jack had called while the girls had changed into their pyjamas and got ready for bed. He told her he had to work again – but she was incapable to believe this…Now she was sitting there, drinking Scotch and thinking about what she was supposed to do now. But her thoughts were over and over again interrupted by thoughts about what her husband was doing right now – one thing was for sure : he was right now in bed with his little officeslut! So what now, should she file in for divorce – but what was with Hanna and Kate? Even if it was hurting her, they needed Jack and also her mom. And then there were still feelings for her husband, she was not willing to give up that easily, not if that would mean that Jack would have a future with his mistress! But she was also not willing to accept this any longer…

_The next morning :_

When Jack came home he tried to be as quiet as possible, so he would not wake up Maria or his daughters. "Where have you been?" For a moment he was surprised to hear his wife´s voice, then he answered : "Well, you know I had to work…" "Don´t lie to me!" Jack was totally stunned by that comment and the rage in the voice of Maria : "What do you mean?" It was impossible, she could not know about Sam, right? "I know you haven´t worked! For how long is this now going on between you and this _slut_? And do not even consider to lie to me again!" Jack thought for a while before he answered : "Listen, Maria, I never wanted to hurt you…It just happened. I know how this sounds but it is the truth! I´m sorry, okay?!" She shook her head no and screamed : "No, it´s not _okay_! I want you to end this! The girls are sick so I have to see the doctor, and before I pick them up form school to do so, I will come to your office – in case you have _not _ended it ´til then. I will leave you. I will take the girls with me and you will _never _see me or the kids ever again! And now get out of here!"

_At the office :_

They had a new case and so it took a long time ´til he was able to talk with Samantha. "Sam, you´ve got a minute?" Jack indicated his office and when she nodded they went there. "Please close the door…" He saw in her expression that she was worried what this could be about. The moment Jack started his door was opened – by Maria. When she saw the blonde agent standing there she made a decision…"Jack," she closed the space between them saying : "Jack, I´m so glade that you made the right decision…" she was observing her every moment. "I´m happy that you chose your family…" Maria smiled before she went on : "I´m glade that it is finally over…I love you!" She hugged her husband giving him a kiss onto his cheek, watching the woman, who was still standing next to his desk. "I love you, too…" Sam was fighting with her tears, this was impssible! This was not really happening – it was just a nightmare, she would wake up every moment, _right_? After Maria had left, Jack turned to Samantha, who still was fighting back the tears, threating to break free. "Please tell me she was joking, testing how I would react…" Jack looked sadly at her. When she saw the look in his eyes it was impossible to hold back any longer, the tears started running down her cheeks. "Please, Jack, tell me what she said is not true, _please_!!!" Jack decided it would be easier to show her his tough side : "You knew right from the first moment exactly, that _this _was just a meaningless fling…I love my wife, _my family_!" "Jack please,…" "Stop this," he interrupted her turning around and leaving her standing there.

When, after a short while, Viv entered Jack´s office, seeing Sam standing there – sobbing, she asked : "What´s wrong?" "Well, Viv, you finally got what you wanted…It´s over!" With that Samantha turned and left for the ladiesroom…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it!Please send me a lot of reviews!I hope I´m able to update soon again, but I can not promise anything...**


	13. The rookie

**Discs.:I don't own WaT or its characters!**

**A/N:Well, I was kinnda busy in the last time, that's why it took me so long to update...Maybe some of you thought this fic was over, after Maria found out, but here it is : the new chapter...The timeline has now reached the beginning of the show...**

* * *

How they found out

_13.The rookie_

Only a few weeks had past since Maria found out, but it had been pure hell – for both of them. Jack was feeling horrible for how he had treated Sam. He had explained it to her the next day.

_Flashback :_

"You've got a moment?" Samantha followed him into his office. She closed the door and they took a seat at his desk. "Listen Sam, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday morning…Maria had seen us that one morning in the café. She has confronted me with her knowledge yesterday morning, when I came home…She has threatened me to leave and take the girls with her, so that I would never see Hanna and Kate again…I'm sorry, I should have talked with you instead of treating you like I did. I just thought it would be easier that way…I mean, I hadn't known she would come over and do something like this…However, I wanted to talk with you about what to do when she came in…" "It's okay Jack, trust me…You have to take care of your kids," As hard as it was for her, she knew how much his daughters were meaning to him. Sam was understanding why Jack had chosen his family as the most important part of his life.

They were sitting in silence for a while, before he started : "By the way, we will get a new Agent on the team…" Samantha smiled, happy for the change of topic. "Really, who?" "Well, it's Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald…" "Wait, Fitzgerald, like Deputy Director Fitzgerald?" "Exactly, the rookie is going to be the son of the Deputy Director." "Is he coming fresh from the Academy or where had he worked before?" "He had worked, since he came from Quantico, two years White Collar in Seattle…" "White Collar, huh?" "Yeah, I thought maybe you could show him the city, making him realise how wonderful this city can be – especially at night…" His face showed a dirty smile… Samantha started to laugh and told him : "Well, I don't think this will be necessary, but you make me curious…How does he look?" "I'm not the best person to judge, but he is definitly not your type!" She raised doubtful an eyebrow and gave him a smirk : "How do you want to know? Huh? Tell me…" "Oh come on, Sam…You just have to take a look on the photo from his personal file. He is exactly like this guy from the NYPD you were used to hang out with…And Fitzgerald junior will be, just as this Cellar-guy, only another toy for you, because all those guys are not even nearly up to your level…You should play with someone, who's your size, really, especially concerning work. You would only break the heart of this pantywaist…" They both started laughing.

When they had calmed down a bit, Jack said in a serious voice : "He starts in two weeks."

_End flashback_

Jack was still angry on Martin for how he had nearly ruined their case. Now he was sitting with Sam in the break-room talking and joking about the newbie, while working on their paperwork. "So what do you think about Fitzgerald, huh?" Sam thought for a moment, then she answered : "He seems nice…Okay, he has still to learn how to handle the work here, but all in all…I think he is a good Agent – or can become one at least!" "You, have seen his hair?" Sam nodded and Jack continued, "you should really be fair and keep away from him…I mean, it would kill him, if you make him hoping for more than a friendship with you and then being rejected by you…" An evil smile was forming on both their faces, then Jack told her in a serious way : "Keep away from him, we can not use him running to daddy dearest and crying his soul about being heart-broken by you!" As if on commend they both broke into laughter. "Okay, when will you be finished here?" Sam, got up for getting more coffee. "Uh, I think, it will not take that long…Why?" "I thought we could get a drink and talk…about Fitzgerald senior and why you two hate each other so much…"

Two hours later they were sitting in one of their favorite bars. They were talking once again about Martin and his behavior during the case. "I think you're right, Sam…Fitzgerald can really turn into a good agent, but it will take time for him to fit in…"

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in NYC :_

Martin was lying in his bed, thinking about his first day at the New York field office. He had nearly ruined the case…Not really a good way to impress his new colleagues – especially this young, blond one, who he was feeling attracted to since the moment he first saw her… She was a great agent, but was in his opinion not really fitting into the FBI, she was more looking like a model or actress than a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. With thoughts like this going through his mind he fall asleep.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it...Please review! I'm not sure how long it will take 'til I can update, but I will try to do it soon...**


	14. How Farrell found out

**Discs.:I don't own WaT or its characters...**

**A/N:I know it took me very long to update but I'm very busy at the moment, so, thank you for your patience...**

* * *

How they found out

_14.How Farrell found out_

Jason was so god damn angry, while sitting on the plane back to DC. Victor had told him he should bring Malone down, equal how he was going to do so…

_Flashback :_

He was sitting in his office going through a big pile of phone-records and other stuff he found about Malone.

An hour later he started to get really annoyed, but he should better do what Victor Fitzgerald had told him. And finally it seemed like he had found something interesting in the records of Malone's cell phone. There had been a lot of calls between him and Agent Samantha Spade during a time of five months – the interesting part of it was the fact that those calls had been in the middle of the night and took much longer than a simple call to get an agent on a case should take…

Jason smirked, he finally found what he had searched for. He still needed a real proof for it, but it seemed like Malone had had an affair with one of his subordinates…

_End flashback_

He was horrible angry about the fact that Agent Spade hadn't been willing to cooperate with him. He knew she had lied to him – that was something his instinct was telling him, but how to prove it? And why had Victor changed his mind?

It was hard to understand, but these Agents had been all totally unwilling to help him to get rid of their supervisor – even Victor's son seemed like he actually respected his boss…"Damn, it could have been so easy..." he hought to himself.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: I know this was very short, but I hope you liked it...Please send me a lot of reviews!**


	15. How Martin found out

**Discs.: I don't own the show or its characters!**

** A/N:I know it took a while and it's very short, but here is chapter 14!All thanks goes to my new source of inspiration : Calleigh Elle!**

* * *

**  
**How they found out

_**15.How Martin found out**_

He had seen this day coming since a while, but still he was unable to believe it…Martin was sitting on the couch in his living-room and thought about the events of the last two days. He had been right when he had once said love was making you blind, deaf and very dumb…It seemed now he had tried to deny the painful truth – Sam , the love of his life, had an affair with their married boss…

Now Martin saw it – all those small hints…How he had risked his career and life when Sam had been shot, why van Doren had doubted his objectivity back then. She had known it all the time. But yesterday opened his eyes – finally… The tears she cried, because Jack was going to leave…

But it had been clear long before – he just hadn't wanted to see it. The fact that Jack was the only one who was allowed to call her Sam…He wanted to hate them for it, but Jack was going to leave New York anyway, maybe he and Sam had still a chance after all?! But it was so painful to know that their boss had broken Sam's heart…

And still he wondered why she had given in to Jack, what had his boss what he hadn't? He knew for sure that Samantha hadn't done it for promotion or a raise of her payment – she had fallen for Jack, and Jack had been just too willing to take advantage of this fact! Martin wondered if she was still loving Jack, should he really believe this crap about feelings are fading with time passing?!

But in the end there was only one question left – how was he supposed to handle this situation?!

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	16. How Liza found out

**Discs.:Well, I (luckily) don't own the show or characters! You wonder why there is written a luckily in the discs, have you watched WaT since mid season four? It's such a shame what one of my favorite shows had become!**

**A/N:Well I will keep this short : There are still two chaps to come...Now enjoy...**

* * *

How they found out

_16.How Liza found out_

It was too hard for her to deal with it all alone…The fact that Martin knew it now as well was making it even more complicated for her. So she went to the now quite familiar office and knocked softly on the door. After hearing a "Come in" she opened the door and explained : "Hey Liza, well, I thought about your offer – so here I am…" She gave her therapist a shy smile. "Okay Samantha."

"This whole situation is really getting to me, I mean he is not only a great boss but also a very good friend…"For a moment there was total silence in the room, before Liza Harris finally stated : "I think we both know that this is not the real reason, is it? Think there is much more than just a very close between two colleagues or a very good friendship between you and Jack…Am I right?" Samantha just starred at her for a while than she suddenly started crying again – and Liza knew she was right. "You are in love with him, or at least you have been?" Samantha wanted to deny it again at first but she knew Liza would notice it anyway so started telling her about how she had felt for Jack since she had met him, about how it had started – and about how and why it had ended. She told Liza about the incident when she had lied to OPR to protect Jack and how he had destroyed at the same day nearly all her hope. But in the end she had realised that there is no hope for them left just when he had told them he was going to leave.

After Sam had finished telling her about the affair Liza thought for a moment, then she asked : "Do you regret it?" Sam thought for a moment before she answered : "I don't know…I mean I nearly destroyed his family and it still breaks my heart just to think about him going home to Maria after work – if that's even possible…And I can't change anything about it – even if I know how childish this is…." "Listen Samantha, what Jack and you had was something good…You both needed each other back then – and by the way it _wasn't you _who nearly destroyed his marriage, it was Jack who did this…It was him who decided to take the risk to lose his family."

They continued their talk for a while, before Sam left Liza's office. Liza couldn't believe that Jack had done such a thing like this on the other hand she saw this coming since Samantha had been shot and Jack had wanted Sam to see her…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope the chapter was okay -PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. How Maria's lawyer found out

**Discs.:You know that I don't own WaT or its characters**

**A/N:Okay I don't know when this takes place (concerning the timeline), I hope you will enjoy this...**

* * *

How they found out

_17.How Maria's lawyer found out_

He was proud of himself, he was going to win this little battle for Maria. It was going to be an very easy task – considering the things Maria had told him about her soon-to-be ex-husband Jack Malone.

_Flashback:_

"Okay Maria, tell me everything that could help us to get this done fast…" he gave her a reassuring glance.

"Well, he was working always so god damn much!" Maria was getting angry again, how much she was looking forward to the day when she was going to be divorced officially!

"Oh, very good! He has not only horrible working hours but his job is also a very dangerous one…Anything else? Any dirty secrets he has?"

Maria thought for a moment about how far she should – could – go, before finally stating : "He has tried to kill himself when he had quit the army…" She gave her lawyer a glance after signalling her with a nod to go on Maria told him : " He had an affair!" It was still making her horrible angry to only think about _that _topic.

"I know this must be hard for you but I need to know details…"

"It had been two years ago…We had trouble back then – we argued a lot about nearly everything…She was – is one of his subordinates…Special Agent _Samantha Spade. _He always told me he was working."

"Okay…How did you found out?"

Maria sighed and told : "They had been out for breakfast. I saw them sitting in a café – kissing…" she trailed off and looked expectantly straight into her lawyer's eyes…

He smirked and told her with quite a lot satisfaction in his eyes : "This going to be so easy! It's going to be a very short process – his lawyer is actually crazy enough to want to bring this fight to court! It's going to be one of my easiest cases to get you the custody for your girls!"

They smiled at each other – locking eyes for a while…

End flashback 

It was the truth – he was going to win this so easily…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this!Please REVIEW! There's only one chapter to come...**


	18. How Max found out

**Discs.:I don't own WaT or its character - If I did, I would never have let the writers "ruin" the show (considering what it has become since midseason four) in that way...**

**A/N:So here is the new and also last chapter of "How they found out"!I want to thank , at this point, all my readers for their patience and their interest in my "work" (especially those who reviewed)...Special thank has to go to Jadedragon500, who encouraged me to write in the first place and for offering me to be my beta ( what I had actually really appreciated but not used, because I didn't wanted to bother her), to Calleigh Elle, who has become my muse lately and made me finding the energy to finally continue to work on this and last but not least to hotchner, who asked me to write this chapter!!!!**

* * *

How they found out

_18.How Max found out_

He was sitting in his favorite bar and sipped at his drink. The case had been pure horror and now he reflected, thinking about one of his best friends who had lost his life today. He thought about all the dark secrets he had found out about Max, he thought about Ann and wondered how she was going to deal with it all – if she was actually able to do so…And then suddenly a memory invaded his thoughts…

Flashback : 

He had met Max after a tough case at the parking lot. They decided to get a drink – catching up…

"So, how's it going with Maria, huh Jack?" Max looked expectantly into his friend's face.

Jack smirked and said : "It's tough…We are arguing about nearly everything…I don't know what has happened – we seem to have drifted apart from each other."

"So, who is this _hot _blonde I saw you joking with in the break-room?" Max gave his friend a half knowing smile.

"Oh, you mean Samantha?" Jack was stunned was it so obvious what he felt for Sam?

"Well, if that's her name…However, is there something going on between you two? And believe me I will figure out the truth…" Max was needing confirmation for his suspicion.

"To make it short …yeah…" Jack was not willing to talk with Max about his relationship with Sam – he just couldn't bring himself to call it a fling or affair…

"How did this happen? Since when is this going on between the two of you anyway?" Max was curious, all this time he had no idea of the fact that Jack was cheating on his wife – even if he was able to understand his friend : Maria was just a real shrew…

"It' been now two months - and hell I have no idea how or why it happened! I mean, I'm not going to blame the hard case we had worked on back then, or the fact that Maria and I just had a fight with each other again for it!" Jack was knowing full well that there was more than this, which had leaded then in the end to what happened in that motel room…

They talked for a while about their problems – especially about Jack's troubled marriage and the fact that he had an affair with one of his subordinates…

End flashback 

Jack sighed about the memories, wondering what could have been if he had chosen Sam instead of Maria back then. He knew that, what had been between her and Martin was over, but still he couldn't bring himself to give "them" a second chance…Wasn't it some kind of proverb that real love meant to let go? And after all Sam seemed happy right now, they had been able to built up a solid friendship through the last year – should he really risk to ruin that? Jack shook his head about his thoughts and made suddenly a decision. That "romantic relationship" with Sam was in the past and should stay in the past, that would be the best for both their sakes – in the end he had finally realised that there would never be a right time and place for them, like Sam had told him when he had wanted to leave New York – maybe in another life…

Jack paid his drinks and left to get at least a bit sleep…

_End_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks (once again) for reading, I know the last few chapters were not my best work but I kinda lost the joy to write this WaT fic, I actually hate what has become of what Without a Trace once had been : One of the greatest drama shows has turned into an unrealistic mess (at least in my opinion) - okay I have to admit there are still some good moments, when you think "Thank god, they finally realised they have to change the way this is leading..." and in the next moment you have to realise you were horrible wrong!However, I hope you still liked my fic...Please give me once again feedback to this fic...**


End file.
